Lighting devices from other systems involve light sources for backlighting the display surface that are arranged on a side facing away from the user. To permit a homogeneous brightness distribution in backlighting the display surface, the light emitted by the light sources must be highly scattered, so that it may be distributed uniformly over the entire display surface. Furthermore, a light guide plate with light sources placed on its side faces may be arranged behind the display surface. The light of these light sources is injected into the light guide plate and deflected in the direction of the display surface. Light scatter may be omitted here, but provisions must be made for deflection of light and space must be provided for the light source in a lateral area of the display.